flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacey "Athena" Miller
Stacey "Athena" Miller (often known as Stacey Jadehood) was a medic of the Esoterics from 2016 to 2018, and was the medical divison leader during most of that time. She is also one of the few people who knows details about the Enclave, and, if she is still alive, would be one of the last remaining people with this knowledge. Before Stacey joined the Esoterics, she was a struggling anti-depressant addict. She was able to get rid of her addiction, but still struggled with mental issues during her time with the Esoterics. Stacey became close friends with Stinger, a rogue unit who was being taught the ideals of The Enclave by Phantom. The two rogues eventually began to trust her and began telling her about their vision. When Stinger got killed in 2017, Stacey took his gear and fell back into her addiction. Her mental issues became much more severe. She became obsessed with killing DCA units, wanting revenge for Stinger's death. During this time, she mostly spent her time tracking and killing low ranking units in and around Protection Center 8. The exact number of units she killed is unknown, but it is believed to be around 25. These were mostly 06 and 05 units. During 2018, Stacey encountered the Esoterics in I17. They locked her up in a prison cell, as a means to get rid of her addiction. After a long and painful process, Stacey eventually recovered her old self, getting rid of her addiction and obsession with killing. Stacey then played a role in Operation Dethrone, and is one of the few participating Liberation Front members who survived. After Dethrone, she went into hiding. Stacey believed that she was the only person left with knowledge of The Enclave and their ideals. She hid in an old, abandoned building in the outskirts of Protection Center 8 and spent her time trying to discover more about them. She did not find out much about them, but she did eventually learn of the existence of The Human Project, a rather primitive IDn cloning program. -- Incomplete, I will continue writing this when I have more time on my hands. -- Backstory This backstory is incomplete, it only goes up to mid 2017. Before the Great Rift War Stacey Jadehood, known as Stacey Miller at the time, was born in 1995, in the Netherlands. She was the youngest child in the family, having an older brother and an older sister. Stacey's early childhood is not what you'd call an easy one: her parents divorced when she was 8 years old. Her father was always very aggresive. He used to hit his wife and his kids, and this has left a lasting impact on Stacey's life. This was also the reason for the divorce. Stacey and her brother, Sean, ended up living with their mother. Their sister lived with their father. Since there was no contact whatsoever Stacey and Sean never spoke to their sister again. At first they'd miss her greatly, but over time they became accustomed to it. Stacey and Sean were both progressing through high school, when in their final year, the Great Rift War happened. Aftermath Stacey and her family had the luck of not being relocated. While they weren't in direct contact, they'd ocassionally see each other from a distance. Stacey and Sean, never having lived on their own, had quite some trouble getting used to the new situation. Sean started taking anti depressants to cope with it. Stacey just tried to lay low. One day, a rumour reached both of them. Someone in the factory claimed that their father had reported their mother, for sympathizing with rebels and general disloyalty to the Dominion. Stacey and Sean, not knowing their father had become a high ranking loyalist, quickly verified the story and met with each other. Enraged with their mother's amputation, they decided to kill their father. Sean had some contacts who got him anti depressants, and he managed to obtain a knife. It took them a while to figure out where their father lived. Blinded by anger, they decided to sneak outside during a curfew to kill him. Turning point Stacey and Sean had no idea that there was so much surveillance during a curfew. They got caught before even reaching their father's place. Sean managed to throw away the knife, but they were still both sent to prison. Being locked up by the Dominion was one of the worst experiences they could imagine. Stacey grew depressed, since there was no hope for her at all. A year passed, and Stacey's depression was really getting out of hand. One day, one of the units gave her a can of anti depressants. While she had no idea why the unit would do that, she started taking the anti depressants. It took a while, but she managed to develop a serious addiction. She was always looking forward to the next time the unit would give her some pills, and her entire life was controlled by those anti depressants. On one day, the unit who had been smuggling her the anti depressants opened her cell door. He beckoned her and escorted her out of her cell. Once outside of the nexus he stopped. He quickly pulled out his datapad and searched for the name "Stacey". He found what he was looking for: a girl who was named Stacey Jadehood was born around the same time as Stacey Miller and had died shortly after the Great Rift War. He changed some data and looked at Stacey. "You are Stacey Jadehood from now on. Lay low." He put her on a transport train towards Protection Center 18, where Stacey would get a new start. Protection Center 18 From this point on everything actually happened on the server. In Protection Center 18 Stacey tried her best to not get in any trouble again. Still being addicted to anti depressants, she had some contacts who could smuggle her some. Her entire life was focused on anti depressants at this point. One day, while she was speaking with a friend in her apartment, two men busted into the room. They pointed a gun at them and took their tokens. One of the men knocked out Stacey. The slums Stacey woke up several hours later. She looked around, not recognizing this place. She had ended up in the slums of Protection Center 18. While she wasn't exactly sure how she got here, she didn't want to know. She was panicking. Stacey had heard of the slums, and she knew it was a dangerous place. Being unarmed and weak because of her addiction, she started yelling for help. Someone heard her yelling. Nick Bradford, a member of the resistance, appeared in front of her and asked her what she was doing here. Rose Darion showed up as well. Stacey explained she ended up here by accident and was advised to go back while she still could. Stacey however, didn't want to go back. She knew who was making the anti depressants in the first place: the resistance. And the resistance were here. There was no way she was going to go back; it would only be harder to get those pills. It was a miracle she survived in the slums. She hid and ran, untill one day, she was being chased by a necro. She had absolutely no way of defeating the necro. She ran. Then, she saw two resistance members and ran towards them. Erica Wittmann and Jenny Lanes quickly took care of the zombie. Stacey, exhausted, thanked them. She asked them if they, by any chance, had any anti depressants. They did. Stacey was unable to pay, but they decided to give them to her. At this point, Stacey realized the best way to get those anti depressants was the resistance. They had given her a whole can: more than she had had since she arrived in Protection Center 18. She met Jenny Lanes on multiple occasions and tried to help out wherever she could. She slowly started to earn her trust. At one point, they were both almost killed by Xectites, but Erica showed up at the last moment. Erica started to trust Stacey more as well, and gave her a 9mm. At this point, Stacey had changed. At first, she had tried to earn their trust to get anti depressants. But she had got to know Jenny and Erica a bit. Now, she actually wanted to become a part of the resistance. Not for their pills. She admired them and wanted to do whatever she can. She continued to try to earn their trust. It didn't take very long for the Dominion to find out she was missing though. They send out a couple of broadcasts and also send a ghost unit into the slums to get her. Stacey had only practiced for a bit with her 9mm. The ghost unit had tried to snipe them, so Jenny Lanes and Stacey ran into the warehouse. The ghost unit followed. Stacey, fearing of her life, started to shoot at the unit. She missed a couple of shots, and then suddenly, with an incredible amount of luck, she shot the unit right between his eyes. He was dead. Eventually, Erica gave her a medic uniform and made her an official member. Stacey received medical training from Rose Darion, who she looked up to. She started to get to know everyone better. Various things happened, and she eventually admitted her anti depressions addiction. She had been clean for a week by then, but it was getting harder. Jenny tried to help her through this. Rose had teached her some medical skills, and Stacey started to see Rose as her mentor. She trusted Rose completely, no matter what. Rose started meeting a HELIX unit in the trainstation, and while many of the other rebels started to grow suspicious of Rose, Stacey fully trusted her. One day, a man called Phil showed up in the slums. Rose was very suspicious of him, and eventually, she made the call to shoot Phil with a shotgun. Stacey was shocked by this, but since she trusted Rose completely, she supported it completely. Not long after that, a rogue named X-Ray showed up and asked for Stacey's assistance with an operation. Stacey patched up a guy whose face was covered in blood. It was a hard operation and she took several bullets out, but the man lived. Then, Stacey realized that the man she had just patched up was actually Phil, the man they had shot earlier. X-Ray, who knew Phil, started to ask Stacey if she was okay with this. Stacey, who had fully supported killing this man, started to feel guilty. Her confrontation with X-Ray wasn't very pleasant, but Rose and her decided to let the man go. Stacey was getting more and more trouble staying off anti depressants, while eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She talked to Hak'Navel, a Riftient who she had known for quite a while. He would attempt to clear the addiction. His therapy worked and Stacey didn't feel the urge to take anti depressants anymore. However, she started to have fits. At first she would have just one every few hours. What basically happened is that she'd act exactly like a past moment in her life. It got worse: she started having more and more fits, untill eventually, she was having fits full time. Hak'Navel learned of this and managed to cure her. Stacey's life was public knowledge by now; she had shown pretty much all important events in her life during fits. Life as a resistance medic continued. She survived sweeps, grew close to people and lost people. Jenny and Erica had both disappeared, which absolutely devastated Stacey. They were the people who had let her in after all. Stacey started to become good friends with Austin. The HELIX unit Rose had been meeting earlier went rogue and became known as Stinger. Stacey didn't really trust Stinger. When they were discussing something, an Exodyte guard attacked them. Stacey and Stinger decided to climb a container. Cameron took care of the Exodyte guard, but Stacey broke her leg trying to jump off the container. She was in pain, and Stinger gave her some painkillers. The painkillers had a devastating effect. Stacey's system was still messed up of her earlier condition, and this made the painkillers almost deadly. Stacey had seizures, couldn't speak and couldn't walk for a week. She recovered just in time to catch a train to Protection Center 45. Protection Center 45: D6 Stacey stopped having seizures and was physically fine at this point, but the painkillers still had some effects. Her memory was messed up, and this showed. Stacey couldn't even remember how she got in Protection Center 45. She also longed for more painkillers, even though she know what could happen if she swallowed them. The entire resistance tried their bests to make sure she didn't get any, and she eventually fully recovered. The last effects the painkillers had was Stacey falling asleep at random times. One time, Phil abused this fact right in front of Jim Tenma. He got chased out by the resistance. Stacey was horrified by this, but couldn't get herself to kill him, since she still felt regret for when they shot him the first time. Life in D6 was hard. Stacey grew close to people but felt she couldn't return a lot of things. She also started trusting Stinger, and Stinger eventually became a father figure for her. Jenny came back, and Erica also started showing up ocassionally. Everything started to look better, untill Operation Downfall. Operation Downfall was a huge organized sweep. The resistance barely managed to hang on. Wilhelm and Stacey managed to survive by hiding in the sewers. D6 was devastated and many refugees died that day. They attempted to rebuild, but things just weren't the same. Stacey grew more suspicious of refugees. After almost killing Phil, she had been nice to most refugees, but seeing the enormous sweep, she became increasingly bitter. Stacey learned of the Sanctuary. There was a shield in one of the houses in D6. Stacey was impressed by this technology and was determined to find out everything there was to know about this place. Austin had seen Stinger come out of the building several times, and Stacey, being a friend of Stinger, tried to learn as much as possible. Stinger however, didn't tell her anything. After Stacey tried to ask him multiple times, Stinger asked her to stop, since he felt regret for not being able to tell her. This didn't stop Stacey's curiosity. Then, Stacey started hearing the man. The man eventually appeared to her and taught her about unity. Stacey, not sure what to do, decided she had to find out more about the sanctuary. She learned it had something to do with Zero and unity, but that was all she could figure out. Stacey also grew close to a refugee called Eve at this point. She reminded her of herself when she just got to the slums, so instead of chasing her out, she decided to help her. One day, Stinger got drunk. Very drunk. Stacey quickly came up with an idea; maybe Stinger would shut down the shield in the sanctuary. She told Stinger they were going to rehearse a sweep. Stacey knew that Stinger would hide in the sanctuary, and almost dragged Stinger towards the console. Stinger however, was way too drunk to be able to enter a password. Phantom entered and had heard everything. She told Stacey she should be glad Stinger hadn't turned off the shield yet. Stacey learned Phantom was a supporter of unity as well and was actually the owner of the sanctuary. Phantom entered the sanctuary, and Stacey, left outside the shield filled with regret, returned to the quarry. There, she admitted to Stinger what she had done. Stinger, feeling betrayed, asked her to leave. Stacey left, feeling she had gone too far. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:People Category:Esoterics Category:Lambda